


Costume fitting

by JoCeption



Series: Stage Boys [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actor's a bitch, Gen, Gender Non-Conforming outfits, What's new, cause fuck gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: The costumes arrived and trying them on is a mild mess.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Stage Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153124





	Costume fitting

The dressing room backstage was packed with teenagers sorting through accessory and fabric. Marc was occupying one of the large mirrors while Janus fiddled with his suit jacket. “Okay, cross your arms.” The instruction was barely a whisper close to his ear and Marc complied before lifting the arms almost automatically and turning his back to the mirror, having gone through the process several times before. While Janus fastened the buttons to his jacket the actor could let his eyes wander around the room. Marvin currently got his skirt fitted by one of the technicians, Virgil, who had volunteered to help out today, just like Allen and Marc knew Yan was in one of the neighbouring rooms helping out the girls. A small smile sneaked onto his face as Marc saw Bim twirl around, who watched with amazement as his skirt swirled before looking up and throwing him a cheeky grin that he could only answer with an encouraging thumbs up. “Okay, how do you feel?” “Beautiful, as always.” Janus gave him a sly grin, “Now that’s what we want to hear. Nevertheless, I’ll need that jacket back for Warfstache, queen.” As he shrugged the red suit jacket off Marc searched the crowd for his fellow student. “Does that even fit?” He held the costume out for Janus who already seemed to calculate again. “Yes...then again, one of you is a jock...” Marc ignored the pointed look he got and instead made his way towards the stack of shoe boxes. 

Dark eyed the black trench coat warily but eventually snatched it out of Allen’s outstretched hand. As he pulled it on with a sigh the writer leaned over his shoulder and stared into their reflection’s eyes. “Howard told me to tell you: If this is damaged, you will lose those luscious locks of yours in your sleep.” Dark turned towards the student with a doubtful expression, “He doubt he said it like that.” “Just be careful with the coat, man.” Dark turned towards the mirror again as he studied his face closer. “How far is everyone else?” He could see Allen’s head swirl around in the background before his gaze shot back to him. “More or less ready I guess- what am I, your personal assistant?” Dark didn’t bother to react as Bim pushed himself through the crowd. “Dark, we’re doing make-up now, I need your help with the eyeliner!” Before he could reply the teen pulled him towards the dressing tables while Allen snickered behind him. 

“Alright, princey. Off with that make-up, I won’t work on top of that. You want freckles?” Roman shot Virgil a confused look as he pressed him into a chair, “Why are you doing that again?” The Emo rolled his eyes while sorting through the vanity, “Because Janus is the only one who is allowed to do Remus’ make-up and you don’t trust Dark not to stab your eye out.” Roman dared a glance over to where the other dark boy stood leaned over Bim while Marvin watched from the side, throwing a comment at Janus every once and again. The short artist was working on perfecting Remus’ eyeshadow while Roman’s brother was more relaxed than he had been for a long time. “Thoughts on the outfits?”, Virgil murmured while fiddling with the brushes. “We look fabulous”, Roman leaned back again and closed his eyes, “as we’re meant to do. I’d say it’s a real treat and the skirts are a well-added bonus.” A shadow appeared over his eyelids as Virgil leaned forward. “Bim looks really happy. Kinda cute, I guess. Almost makes you want to try it too.” “You never wore a skirt?” The anxious student snickered while moving on to the freckles, “You know me. I’m not you, or anything.” “I’d recommend it. Not even for school, just to wear one at least once. I could lend you one of mine to try.” Roman cracked an eye open just in time to see a smile flash across Virgil’s face. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
